Decimation
by jotskandc
Summary: When Magnus, your average nineteen-year-old kid finds himself in a situation where ten guardians are sent to stop Emrakul from dominating the universe, He takes it... remarkably well. WE DO NOT OWN MTG. Rated M for lemon and Language


_When monsters of terrifying origin begin to invade,  
Ten guardians will come to protect what matters.  
Using the powers that the ancients forbade,  
Preventing the world from becoming mere tatters._

"Magnus! Wake your sorry ass up!"

I rolled over to my alarm clock and took at the peek at the digital numbers.

Shit, it's 10:00!

Using my momentum, I rolled onto my feet onto the floor, and put on my slippers. This was going to be a fun day. No, it's not my first day of school. It's also unfortunately not my last.

Grabbing my clothes I was going to wear today, I walked out of my room and to the bathroom. I started taking off my shirt when I noticed my cat sitting in the sink. "God dammit Shittles, I told you you're not allowed in here anymore."

Okay, that's not actually my cat's name, it's technically Skittles, but I've taken to calling him Shittles because he can be a little shit. I picked him up and threw him out of the room. I closed the door and took my shower. God, today was gonna be just your everyday average day but I guess not. I turned off the water and got dried off and dressed.

Walking out the door, I was prepared for whatever was going to be on the other side. Turns out it was nothing. Walking downstairs, I pretended to be surprised by my sister jumping out and popping like a thousand confetti bottles. "Happy 19th little shit!"

Right, today is my nineteenth birthday.

Fuck I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Magnum Arcanum. My sister over there is Miranda Arcanum. We're both double orphans, except, in the second instance she was eighteen so she was old enough to take care of me. I guess I never left, well, because I'm still here. I'm going to the college nearby so I can hopefully get a decent education and make a living.

My sis is 27, and she works pretty much ten jobs, so she's never home, so whenever I get home I'm normally alone until like midnight. I guess she must've gotten one of her shifts off so she can throw this little two-person party for me. "Okay, sorry little man, but I've gotta get going. I'll won't see you till tomorrow because I picked up another shift to cover for this one. Love ya!" "Love you sis."

So pretty much her parents and mine both died in the same plane crash. We both were taken in by the Arcana family and after she turned eighteen, all of them, well except for us, were assassinated.

Sorry for making you feel sorry for me; I normally don't do that but I guess it's become the norm. Most of my friends try to comfort me. Or at least they used to, before they straight up left and I was all alone. Well I had my sister, but she was never really there anyway.

I walked to the bus station, which actually felt longer than usual because it was raining cats and dogs. Getting to the school gates I walked into the building sopping wet and holy hell I'm pissed because it pretty much stopped raining as I got into my first class.

It's the most insane thing ever. I never pay attention in class, but I get all the homework done, and the teacher still gives me a failing grade. I stared out the window for the whole first slew of classes. It wasn't until my final class that day, were I actually sat by the window, that things started getting weird.

I was cloud-gazing when I saw one grey cloud that seemed to stand out from the rest. When I looked at it I noticed it started spinning, faster and faster, then a conical shape hit the ground at a high speed, causing a shockwave to hit the school. The windows shattered and I was thrown back. When I got back up I realized I didn't have any scratches on me or anything and I looked back out the now non-existent window.

What I saw I will never forget.

A huge, floating, grey mushroom-like creature with blue, purple, and red light shining off its body, with what seemed like millions of hands coming from the bottom of it. It reached into itself and grab something, then set it down on the ground.

I ran to the window to maybe get a closer look. The thing it set down was actually another monster, a grey, quadrupedal creature with eyes red as blood. It set more and more of these down, until it had a small army.

This is an invasion. A motherfucking alien invasion. And my school was the first building to fall to them.

I guess it just crazier from there.

I was frozen in fear. Most of the people had now at this point evacuated the building. The next major thing that happened something came out of the atmosphere and landed with a flash of red and white light. Then another appeared and landed with a flash of blue and black. Then another with white and green, red and black, blue and white, red and blue, black and white, green and blue, then green and black.

I counted nine random meteors, but when the dust settled, there weren't rocks, there were people. Each wore a distinctive outfit. One even had wings. The smaller monsters immediately turned and ran towards the nine. The people each pulled a battle stance.

I focused on them one at a time, watching and wondering why they were here, and what the hell they thought they were doing standing out there.

The first one, with the wings, found a group of the beasts, and then seemed to replicate herself and corner them, then attacking each of them, and I watched as each of them dissolved into the air. The one who wore a blue-and-black shawl ran after some of them and I watched as her arms turned into scythes and she slashed through maybe six of them, one after another.

Another wore a white and green dress, and she simply held out her hands and little moss-covered creatures rose from the ground and started tearing apart the beasts. The one who wore a leather strap around her chest and red and black leggings dashed straight at a few of them and pulled knives out of I-don't-know-where, and started cutting the creatures to ribbons.

The one who had two heavy braids and armor punched some of the creatures around as if they were paper, but when they landed they were seemingly chained to the ground. Another who wore a red and blue cloak with little other clothing waved her hand and a wave of fire seemed to burn and destroy them, and then she thrusted her hand at one, and a bolt of lightning blew up the one directly in front of her.

Another wore something that resembled that of a nun, and had a book in her hand. It seemed by simply reading from the book, the monsters were dissolving around her and her wounds were healing on their own. Another was floating and seemed to be controlling the water around her, using it enhance her body in weird ways, then smashing said body pieces into the creatures.

The ninth wore something of an assassin's garb, with a tree-like tail, and seemed to charge straight at the monsters with no regard for her own safety. As she was fighting it seemed her limbs were sometimes separated from her body because the creature bit it off, but then by focusing slightly, it seemed she could simply regenerate it.

I don't know why I was sticking around but finally sense caught up to me and I was out the damn door like it was Friday. Hell, I bolted out of the building like it was Friday. When I got into the courtyard however, I noticed some of the monsters have made it in. One was about to come up to one of my classmates and stab her with its pointed legs. I ran up to it and punched it in its… face… I think?

Well it worked, as she had enough time to get away. Oh wait shit… now it's looking at me.

I stood there in horror as it screeched at me, but then I was thrown back, again, by something landing in front of me from the atmosphere again, this time with a flash of red and green light. I had enough time to get a good look at the person who came out of this crash. She was short and had a tail similar to a dog, and had ears like a cat.

"Ugh. Stupid Chryssalids."


End file.
